poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Times They Are a Changeling
''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Times They Are a Changeling ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/MLP:FIM crossover short film to be created by 76859Thomas and Sonic879. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot During a visit to the Crystal Empire, Twilight, Starlight and Spike find the city in a state of panic over a changeling sighting. After getting lost during the search effort, Spike is rescued by the changeling, Thorax, from falling down a chasm. Realizing that Thorax only wants to make friends despite facing prejudice from other ponies, Spike introduces a disguised Thorax to the city as a longtime friend named "Crystal Hoof". When Spike shows Princess Flurry Heart to him, however, the baby's love overwhelms Thorax, which causes him to drop his disguise; Spike struggles to stand up for Thorax as his friends chase the changeling away. Feeling guilty, Spike reunites with Thorax and defends him against the other ponies, professing that Thorax is his friend and deserves another chance like anyone else. His impassioned plea touches the other ponies, who welcome Thorax into their community. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jack Skellington, Zero, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Digidesten and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu and Cri-Kee are guest starring in this film. * 76859Thomas once planning to do a separate Thomas & Friends crossover with this short film, but because DisneyJSman has some things to do and 76859Thomas is doing some changes, Thomas' Adventures Team ending up being guest starring instead and Sonic879 was planning to do a saperate Weekenders crossover with this short film, but decides to let 76859Thomas to guest star them Sonic879 will be his co-director. *''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - The Times They Are a Changeling along with the rest of the Season 6 episodes first broadcast in the US in 2016, the same year ''Thomas & Friends: The Great Race was released on DVD, Thomas & Friends: Season 20 first broadcast in the UK and the first three Pokémon films were re-released on Blu-ray. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Short Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Musical Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/My Little Pony crossovers